In The Eyes Of A Ranger
by Assassin Aurora
Summary: Hope is a Ranger join her and Ben this is going to be a wild ride...
1. Chapter 1

Hope's POV I was on a staraptor wiht Ben he looked at me hey hope you looking forwaed to this mission actually yes I do Ben I answer

fast comes zooming past Shit! Hope what was that Ben said my Styler beeps okay Hope do

you think we should go after her Ben asks before I could answer two scooters zoom past and go in front of us get outta the way the short boy

on the scooter said I glare who says we have to and what are you doing I retorted that's none of your business the girl shoots

back besides who are these people the girl asks her partner look at that Red goggles Yellow scarf and a capture styler they're Ranger Brats

the boy smirks Dorky hats short shorts and that ugly green color they are pokemon pinchers Ben says with a smirk how dare you see how you

like this! the girl yells pink and green blasts coming out of her scooter I dodge so does Ben okay my cannon's dead the girl said clicking the button

we have to run the boy says about to turn around wait there is another one on the Pincher's side another boy says coming out of the clouds

okay who are you! I yell I am not going to tell you that he said leader look they are rangers the boy says pointing at me the bot on the red scooter sighed

I see that rangers putting on a show with their red goggles and capture stylers peh what a joke the boy on the red scooter said you're the leader

of a team that can't even take out this "joke" I shoot back you girl ranger mouthing off like that this is what you get he shoots me with a red cannon

I scream as I fall Hope ben yelled swooping down from the sky Red Eyes shoots Ben no Ben! I shout Hope take my he said I grab his hand as we

fall into the ocean our hands still joined BIG METAL OBJECT Appraching my styler beeped Ben Ben I say shaking his arm he looks up shit ben yelled

as the object goes passed everything went black


	2. Chapter 2

**_okay so that was like really short so this one will be long what will happen to Hope? _**

Hope's POV I woke up on a shore I sat up hey where's Ben I said to my self my styler current location unknown _nice_ I thought to my self

my styler buzzed great now it's broken I said aloud communcication with Ben is impossible now I thought still won't work hey Hope I turned

around Ben oh thank god you're okay uh Hope are you okay? he asked yes Ben I'm fine okay let's go hey look a staraptor I'm going to catch it

Capture on! I twirled teh capture line over the staraptor I jumped on it okay Ben stay here I flew off to go and get help

a green blast came behind me hi there Ranger! I turned around there was a boy with blond hair and a red scooter looking thing

I'm Red Eyes and you are Ranger Hope? how did you know my name was I shouted at him aw thanks to your loud mouth

partner I coud hear everything he said like" did you have a nice fall?" he smirked so what are you doing here Red Eyes and why are you tracking

me I asked him oh nothing at all my styler beeped Ben to Hope report um yeah Ben I have this guy here his name is Red Eyes do you know him

what Hope get away from him now he is dangerous Red eyes grabbed my arm hey let go of me my staraptor started getting scared dammint

not again! wait hope it's better to try then cry yeah Ben cried shut up Ben he kind of has me in his hold what don't worry I'll be there soon

he said well hurry up ben please I fell Red Eyes pulled mu up oh his scooter "let go of me I'd rather fall I bit his hand agh he shoved me off

and I fell whoa ranger sign latias I drew her symbol she came out and caught me I held on tight as we flew thorught the sky

after her Red eyes yelled latias soared Pinchers went after me Hope I heard Ben yell I looked up it's about time Ben god now you show up

Hope are you okay yes I'm fine so what do we do now I asked Ben Red eyes came up in front of us I know how about I knock you out of the sky

Hope dodge it Ben yelled Latias moved out of the way she charged towards red eyes no latais don't I cried she had fire in her eyes as she rammed Red Eyes

**_Me: uh-oh Hope is dead now _**

**_Hope: I am not! _**

**_Ben: it's better to try then to cry! _**

**_Me+Hope: shut up Ben! _**

**_Ben:Sniff review_**


	3. Broken

**_hey sorry about not updating been busy with School and friends so here it is the long awaited chapter 3! I love Murph! oh yeah and this is based on Guardain Signs but a little Shadows of Almia so enjoy this chapter just needed to tell you people that and these chapters will almost always be short wanted to tell you guys that too okay I will shut up now _**

Hope's POV I was a bit shaken up when Latias rammed that Damn Red eyes he flew off on his Z.Z flyer Ben and I were still flying Hope you okay?

he asked yeah Ben I'm fine thanks for saving me I say blushing bright red until my Styler went off Voicemail! Voicemail! it's me Murph how are two doing

he siad Ben grabbed my wrist we are doing fine Murph he said I pulled my wrist back so what do you want I asked as Ben pouted I'll meet you guys

at Dolce Island he said it's north of where you are right now Ben and I are flying somewhere near... I trailed off coordinate xxx my Styler beeped

I don't even know what that is we are at Renbow Island Ben cried holding up his Styler okay so let's land at cocona Village he said messing okay sounds

good I'll see you two there he said Murph out my Styler went silent okay then Ben let's land I say as we swoop down to the village my Starapter

flew off my Pachirisu hopped onto my shoulder hey Hope you what I never thought I'd have such a great partner he said his huge grin spreading

across his face he softly took my hand and I twined my fingers with his I don't call you my partner for nothing Ben I say to him as we walked towards

the village Ben Hope aw so sweet I turned around it was Murph hey guys he started to make kissing noises Dammit Murph I yelled and run for him

oh crap Hope I'm kidding I'm kidding he says as I chase him Ben holds me back it's okay Hope calm down Ben says releasing me I take a deep

breath okay Murph what do you want I said I want to tell you guys your misson- yeah yeah take care of Pinchers I know Murph I say cutting him off

she's mean how did she ever become a Ranger Murph asks profess Hastings likes how she is with a styler Ben answers and she had the best grades

in ranger school yes I know Ben we've been together since we were Four years old I said okay so what's next as Ben takes my hands again Hope

Murph came over here to tell you more than that he said his brown eyes turned seriousokay what is it I ask Murph um he fidgeted a bit the Pinchers

Killed your Mom WHAT I yell Oblivia echoed how loud I yelled what no I stutter my eyes tearing up Ben put his arms around me as the

hot tears pour out Murph puts a hand on my shoulder I'm sorry Hope he said as I sobbed into Ben's shoulder he put his hand on my hair

and pulled me closer why MurphI sob um I just got the news today everyone at the Union says sorry he says WHY MURPH ANSWER ME I yelled

I don't know the took her to that Red Eyes guys and he asked where you were and when she said she didn't know he killed her Murph said

in a shaky whisper Ben wipes away his tears Ben had known my Mom since we were Four years old oh Ben I sob into his chest his tears landing on

the ground the words echoed in my hand _Red Eyes Red Eyes Red Eyes Killed Your Mom_

**_Me: phew where did I suddenly get that inspirationfrom yay! _**

**_Hope: man that chapter wasm's very short at all I should have killed Murph _**

**_Ben : now now Hope we need Murph you can't kill him yet 'evil grin' _**

**_Murph: 0.0 review_**


End file.
